


New Robin

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Future, OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Barbara finds out that Dick has trained their 12 year old son to be Robin and she is not happy. How will Dick get himself out of this mess?





	New Robin

“Donna I swear I’m going to kill him when he gets here” Barbara sighed into the communicatior  
She could hear Donna chuckling from the other side “Chill Red, give him the benefit of the doubt and let him explain”  
Barbara threw her head back “What is there to explain Don, he TRAINED our 12 year old son behind my back and brought him out as Robin without telling me. How did he do this without me knowing?”  
“Because he knows you better then he knows himself, so obviously he knows how to hide things” Donna responded  
Barbara pinched the bridge of her nose “We agreed that our kids would not be vigilantes”  
Donna nodded from the other side placing her hand on her earpiece “Yeah when they were babies and didn’t know their parents were the legendary Batgirl and Nightwing”  
“You’re just defending him cause he’s your friend” Barbara mumbled  
Donna shook her head “I’ve been your friend for just about as long, I mean the kids bound to be good at it He is yours and Dicks offspring”  
Barbara shook her head “That has nothing to do with it Don, you don’t have kids so you just wouldn’t get”  
Donna nodded “True but keep in mind he’s Dick’s kid too. He won’t let anything happen to him, hey look I gotta get going on patrol so I’ll catch you later”  
Barbara nodded “Yeah Oracle better be getting back online too, call me if you need anything”  
She signed off and turned back to her computer shaking her head “Okay Barb get your head straight. You’re Oracle right now, not Barbara. Get out of mama bear mode” she whispered to herself.

“Woohoo “ Robin exclaimed bringing his grappling line in before doing a flip and landing on top of the building  
Nightwing couldn’t help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips  
“That was amazing, did you see those guys faces when we jumped out!” Robin smile brightly  
Dick walked over to Nathan ruffling his hair “Yeah, you did good son. But remember to keep your voice down”   
Nathan nodded “Noted- Sorry”  
Dick ruffled his sons hair before walking to the edge of the building   
Nathan followed “You see something?”  
Dick shook his head “Thinking”  
Nathan tilted his head “About”  
He let out a sigh “Your mom knows”   
Nathan shook his head “No she doesn’t how does she know? She hasn’t said anything”  
Dick nodded “Exactly how she knows, I don’t know how but she knows.....or at least suspects. She hasn’t checked in on me in two hours which is exactly how I know she knows”  
“Mom checks in on you?” Nathan furrowed his eyebrows  
Dick nodded “Oracle checks in Every hour on the hour just our thing”  
Nathan nodded “So this means?”  
“We’re calling patrol early, we can go in through my bedroom window, sneak you into bed and let her cool down” Dick patted his sons shoulder  
Nathan nodded following after his father  
Dick held the window open for his son letting him enter the dark bedroom before closing the window

“Already teaching him the Robin ways of sneaking into bedroom windows?”  
A voice spoke causing both Nightwing and the new Robin to jump  
“Babs”   
“Mom” they said in unison   
She flicked on the light and wheeled herself forward slowly   
“I came in through the bedroom window instead of the Nightcave cause I knew you’d be waiting for me in there “ Dick mumbled  
Barbara crossed her arms “I knew that which is exactly why I waited for you in here”  
“Awe babe you know me so well” Dick attempted to charm  
His smile dropped when Barbara narrowed her eyes at him, her gaze going toward the masked boy beside him wearing a red and green suit, with black spandex pants and a yellow cape  
“Come here” She said softly motioning with her left hand  
Slowly Nathan walked toward his mother. 

As soon as he was in arms reach Barbara pulled him close to her embracing him in a tight hug. She kissed his temple before pulling back. “Let me look at you” she said as she grabbed his arms and began looking her son over for any injuries  
“Mom” Nathan squirmed but Barbara kept a firm grip on him  
“Are you hurt anywhere? Is anything sore?” She continued ignoring his protests  
“Mom” Nathan grabbed his mothers hands catching her attention   
He pulled of his mask revealing his crystal blue eyes. Her green eyes met his blue “I’m fine” he said softly kneeling infront of his mom so they were face to face he brought her hands to his cheeks “See no injuries”  
Barbara smiled at her boy and looked him up and down getting flashback of when she was 15 and Dick was 12 “Gosh you look so much like-“ she stopped talking letting her eyes wonder to her husband who was still standing in the dark corner of the room and avoiding eye contact   
“Sweetie, you have school in the morning. Why don’t you change and head off to bed. I’d like to have a word alone with your father”  
Nathan knew that tone so quickly he jumped up “Okay, Night mom” he waved and turned “Night Dad” he said under his breath as he promptly exited his parents bedroom   
They both stared at each other for a few minutes in silence both waiting for the other to speak first.  
“Well? Are you going to explain yourself” Barbara cocked an eyebrow  
Dick shrugged “Well personally I was encouraging for him to be Batboy cause Batgirl was so much better then Robin but he insisted on—“  
“Dick” Barbara growled “Be serious”  
Letting out a sigh Dick stepped forward and kneeled in front of his wife “Look honey I’m sorry it’s just I knew if I asked you’d say no”  
Barbara nodded “You’re damn right I’d say no, I figured you’d be against it to but obviously not” she waved a hand  
Dick shook his head “Babs I was-I still am against it” his eyes traveled upwards “About 10 months ago I was on patrol, it was when you had that big mission with the Birds of prey” he waved a finger “Anyways, I found him in an ally attempting to fight a purse snatcher , it took me all of 2 seconds to figure out who he was.” Dick chuckled lightly “He was wearing the craziest get up, I guess he had been sneaking old equipment from the bat cave so he had some dull baterangs, a broken grappling hook, some pants that were too small, one of Damian’s old masks and your old breastplate.”  
“Mine” Barbara rose an eyebrow  
Dick nodded “Yeah he didn’t realize it, for some reason he was grossed out when he found out” he chuckled lightly “I stepped in and helped with the snatcher then I just hugged him so tightly before I scolded him. After some thought I realized he was just going to keep doing it weather we wanted him to or not I mean come on a little bit of scolding and ‘You can’t do that’ never stopped us”  
Barbara nodded in agreement.   
“I figured if he’s going to do it he might as well have proper training” he finished  
“Was Bruce in on this?” She asked  
Dick shook his head “The only ones who knew were Damian and I”  
“Damian?” Barbara narrowed her eyes  
Dick nodded “He was almost 20 then, he told me he was done with being Robin. So we just” he grabbed her hands in his squeezing them gently “I’m sorry I should have told you. I just knew you’d say no and I’d end up finding him back out on the field again, only this time what if I didn’t find him in time. You know how ruthless those crazies can be to people without proper training the thought of something happening to him” he looked away not being able to fathom the idea  
“Is he good?” Barbara asked  
Dick looked back at her and nodded “Yeah” he smiled “He’s actually amazing, he was twice the learner you or I where. He surprised both Damian and I at some of the training exercises he mastered so quickly”   
Barbara smiled “And tonight?”  
Dick shook his head “He was fantastic, I mean I won’t be letting him go on any serious missions any time soon but you should’ve seen the way he was taking down crooks left and right on his own.”  
Barbara chuckled “Like father like son?”  
Dick shrugged “Or Mother” he leaned forward “You know how when we first had Nathan people joked that we created the perfect Bat vigilante?”  
Barbara bit her lip nodding her head   
“Well they might have been right” he pecked her lips “Maybe we should make another?” He smiled against her neck where he was planting butterfly kisses   
Barbara smiled running her hands through his dark locks “You know that’s impossible”  
Dick shook his head “The doctors words where possibly impossible.” He kissed her cheek “And that hasn’t stopped us from trying in the past 8 years” he kissed her lips, then he kissed her bare shoulder  
“I’m supposed to be mad at you” she laughed lightly  
Dick nodded “Yeah but that’s not fun” he kissed her neck  
Barbara gave in and pulled him back to her pressing a kiss to his lips.   
As the kiss began to get heated there was a knock at the door. Dick paused “Just ignore it, whichever one it is will think we went to sleep” Barbara whispered pulling him back to her  
The knock came again “Mom, Dad” Nathan’s voice spoke from the other side of the door “I know you told me to go to bed but I need some sort of confirmation. Can I be Robin or not”   
Dick chuckled quietly looking at his wife earnestly for her answer   
Barbara sighed “Yes”   
A second later came Nathan’s reply “Yes! Thanks mom I promise I won’t let you down”  
When they were sure he was gone Dick smiled “See he promises”  
Barbara shook her head “You’re a brat you know” she pecked his lips   
Dick nodded “Yeah but you love Me”  
Barbara nodded “I’m not going to lie there” she pulled him in for a deep kiss


End file.
